A Day in the Life of: Buttercup
by Darknessxxx
Summary: How Buttercup spends her day


A Day in the life of a PowerPuff

Darknessxxx

**I totally forgot that I was writing this. It's supposed to take place during the events of my story 'What's a Name'. **

**Buttercup**

The snow rushed across Buttercup's face as she raced down the snowy mountain. She could see her rival up ahead; it seemed that first prize was out of her grasp.

"Buttercup!"

Buttercup heard her fans cheering her name. It gave her the motivation she needed to push ahead.

She closed the gap. She was neck in neck for the lead just as the finish line came into view.

She tried to overtake her opponent, but the faceless figure wouldn't go down without a fight.

Buttercup took the lead.

Her opponent took it back.

"Buttercup!"

The crowd roared her name, and Buttercup pushed forward just as she they crossed the finish line...

* * *

"BUT-TER-CUP!" The sound of Blossom's voice awoke Buttercup, and knocked her out of bed.

"Hey!" Buttercup shouted to her sister. "You didn't have to shout into my ear!"

"Apparently I did!" Blossom responded. "Otherwise you would have woken up the first time I called you! Now hurry up and get ready or else you'll be late for school."

"Yeah yeah" Buttercup mumbled as Blossom left their bedroom. Buttercup quickly got herself ready and went downstairs for breakfast.

She was greeted by Bubbles who, along with Blossom, was already seated and awaiting breakfast.

"G'morning Buttercup!" Bubbles greeted her.

"Mmhmm" Buttercup mumbled in reply. "What's for breakfast?" she asked as she took her seat.

Just then The Professor came into the room and placed their breakfasts in front of them. Buttercup eyed the plate in front of her with distaste.

"Liver and onions" she muttered. Reluctant to eat it, she took to looking around. Evidently Bubbles wasn't thrilled about breakfast either, she was moving the contents of her plate around with her fork.

Buttercup turned her gaze to where The Professor was seated. His face was obstructed from the morning paper. He would occasionally take a sip from his coffee.

Blossom, meanwhile, was smugly eating her meal.

Buttercup grunted and ate her breakfast. Once everyone's plates were cleared, the three girls set off for school.

Once they were at school and in their seats the PowerPuff hotline went off.

"What now?" Buttercup said as Blossom answered the call.

"There must be trouble in Townsville" Bubbles said.

"Oh man" Buttercup groaned and slammed her head on her desk.

"I thought you'd be excited" Bubbles said, clearly confused by Buttercups attitude. "You're usually the first one to dive into a fight."

"Yeah, a real fight!" Buttercup said. "But odds are this is some sort of petty crime not even worth the effort of going into town."

"Girls" Blossom suddenly shouted. "We got trouble, let's move out!"

Buttercup groaned into her desk. "You two can go" Buttercup mumbled. "I'm going back to sleep".

"But Buttercup!" Bubbles pleaded. "We need your help."

"It's probably something stupid like a bank robbery, or the Mayor's pickles have been stolen" Buttercup said. "You don't need me for that." Using her arms as cushion, she made herself comfortable and closed her eyes.

"But..." Bubbles continued to plead.

"Oh let her stay here" Buttercup heard Blossom say. "She can learn quadratic equations and analyze Shakespeare's plays, and oh I'm kind of jealous."

Buttercup grunted in frustration. "Fine!" she muttered. She stood up and followed her sisters outside, where they flew off to Townsville.

Frustrated by the how the day has been going so far, Buttercup was silent during the trip. Ignoring Bubbles' attempt to cheer her up, she didn't talk again until they were within the city limits.

"So what's the big deal anyway?" she asked. "The Gangreen gang up to no good?"

"The Mayor said that there were monsters in the city" Blossom told her. "But I'm not seeing any from here."

"Maybe it was Fuzzy Lumpkins" Bubbles spoke up. "And he's not here anymore, because he went back to his shack in the woods."

"Yeah!" Buttercup said with a roll of her eyes. "Or maybe, Mojo Jojo made some sort of flying WMD that we can't see, 'cause he also made a cloaking device for it."

"Hmm" Blossom pondered what they had just said. "We can't discount those possibilities. Bubbles, you go check and make sure Fuzzy isn't up to anything. Buttercup, you take Mojo. I'm going to the Mayor for clarification on what we're supposed to be looking for."

"Alright alright" Buttercup said unenthusiastically. "With any luck Mojo is up to something that warrants a good 'Buttercup Butt-Whooping'". A smile formed on her face as she took off for 'Mojo Jojo's Evil Volcano top Lair'.

Floating over her destination, Buttercup used her X-ray vision to peer inside. She saw Mojo inside She didn't know just what he was up to, but she intended to find out.

She smashed her way inside, through the roof. She landed in front of an outraged Mojo Jojo.

"Okay Mojo Jojo" She said to him. "What kind of sick evil are you plotting?"

"Whaaat?!" Mojo shouted in response. "How dare you accuse **me** Mojo Jojo, who just so happens to be the world's greatest evil mastermind, of plotting evil. I am not plotting any evil at all...today!" he crossed his arms and smugly raised his nose at her.

"What else could you possibly be up to?" Buttercup demanded.

"I am preparing for a small party, which I am hosting tonight!" Mojo angrily told her. "Just because I am pure evil doesn't mean that I don't have a social life. I have friends too you know! And sometime we get together to" he paused to think, "Socialize!"

Buttercup looked around. On a nearby table stood a considerably succulent feast of: king crab, sword fish, scalloped potatoes all centered around a banana cream pie. On a different table were glass bottles holding, what Buttercup could only assume to be, drinks. In the corner, a stereo was playing easy to listen to music.

Buttercup returned her gaze to Mojo. "Seems a bit too fancy_!_" she accused.

"I'll have you know that this is quite suitable for my guest!" Mojo snapped at her in response. "I socialize with only those with class and prestige. Not ruffians like you!"

"Like who!?" Buttercup angrily asked him.

"If you must know" Mojo began. "Tonight's guests include; Simion, who, during a spaceflight catastrophe, became exposed to gamma radiation; Monkey, whom I met through Simion; Quakor the Fowl, Monkey's date; Prof. Monkey for a Head, an evil genius like myself, with goals of destroying his super hero nemesis. Actually, he's kind of weird, has an irrational fear of _cows. _What kind of evil genius is afraid of cows? Certainly not me. For me cows are..."

Having lost interest in Mojo's monologue, Buttercup silently floated into the air, and out the hole she made upon entering. Mojo Jojo, meanwhile, remained speaking, oblivious to the fact that he no longer had an audience.

"...An Earthworm of all things!"

"Well that was a waste of time" Buttercup said to herself. "So if the Mayor didn't call about Mojo then what did he call about?"

As she pondered the possibilities, a red streak of light caught her eye. A red light which Buttercup immediately recognized.

"Oh yeah" Buttercup said. "Looks like coming into Townsville was worth the effort after all!"

She took off towards the red light. As she few Bubbles came up behind her. They followed the light to a grocery store. Buttercup smashed through the store's wall and located the light's source.

"Okay you criminal scum" she barked at the red clad figure standing alone in the store. "Put the goods down and put your hands in the air!"

Brick, the red figure, just looked at her. "Didn't you hear?" Bubbles said from behind her. "She said put the goods on the floor and your hands in the air!"

Brick snorted and reluctantly complied, just as Blossom joined the fray.

As the girls advanced on Brick while he retreated. "You think I'm afraid of you lame-oh girls!?" he said, clearly not very confident.

"Hah" Blossom laughed. "If you think you can take us, you're as dense as, well, a brick!"

'_That's it Blossom'_ Buttercup thought to herself. _'Get him all riled up. Once he really gets going, it'll be that much more satisfying to take him down._'

Unfortunately for Buttercup, Blossom's comments didn't aggravate Brick, but rather led to an exchange of words between him and her sisters.

"...And I'm called Bubbles because I'm so cute and 'bubbly'" Bubbles said, causing Buttercup to snort.

"Hah" she laughed. "More like because you _pop_ at the slightest touch!"

"Look who's talking, Ms. Name also starts with a B" Bubbles shouted back.

"Why- would you bring that up!? " Buttercup snapped back.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in this _petty crime_?" Bubbles asked.

"You think anything a 'RowdyRuff Boy' does is petty!" Buttercup shouted.

"Yeah, robbing a grocery store, how menacing" Bubbles said.

"You didn't have to use sarcasm" Buttercup told her.

"And you didn't have to come with us just for this!" Bubbles said.

"You- were the one who wanted me to come!"

"Well now I'm starting to think that that wasn't a great idea!"

"Well maybe I won't come next time, when there is a giant monster destroying the city and you need my help!"

"Fine, don't!"

"Fine, I won't."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Will you two shut up!?"

Buttercup and Bubbles turned to Blossom."While you two were busy bickering" she said. "Brick managed to escape!"

"What!?" Buttercup exclaimed. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"I" Blossom began. "I was busy trying to stop you two from arguing."

"Buttercup was speechless. Bubbles was staring at her feet.

"You would have heard me calling if I was able to overpower your loud voices." Blossom said.

Buttercup hung her head in shame "Sorry" she muttered.

Blossom turned her back to them. "Don't apologize to me!" She told her.

Buttercup turned to Bubbles. She knew that Blossom was right; if she didn't snap at Bubbles, then she wouldn't have snapped back.

"Bubbles look, I'm..." Buttercup wanted to apologize but the words got caught in her throat.

"I'm sorry Buttercup" Bubbles suddenly blurted. "I don't mind when you fight with villains, but I hate when we fight, and..."

"Bubbles" Buttercup cut her off. "I'm sorry too."

"Well, now that we all love each other" Blossom said. "We can get out of here."

The three girls flew out of the store and back home.

"Hey Blossom" Bubbles said while in flight. "Did you find out what the Mayor called for?"

Blossom sighed. "Turns out, his Pickles were stolen by The Gangreen Gang."

"For the record" Buttercup said. "I totally called that!"


End file.
